Ferbastyczna szkoła/Odwalentynkuj się!
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to walentynkowy odcinek Seboliii. Opis Izabela prosi Ferba o pomoc w zbudowaniu maszyny, która sprawiłaby, że Fineasz się w niej zakocha. Jednak przez przypadek trafiają w dyr. Moranicę, która zakochuje się w Fineaszu. Tymczasem Fretka planuje dla Jeremiasza wspaniałą randkę. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Jeremiasz Johnson; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram Scenariusz (W kuchni Flynn-Fletcherów, chłopcy piją soczki) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, jutro walentynki. Co będziemy robić? Ferb: Nie wiem. Fineasz: Nie wiesz? Ty zawsze masz świetne pomysły. No nieważne, poszukam czegoś w naszej książce. (Fineasz idzie na górę do pokoju, a po chwili do środka wchodzi Izabela i siada na miejscu Fineasza) Izabela: I jak tam? Ferb: Próbowałem wymyśleć jakiś plan by Fineasz się w tobie zakochał, ale nic nie wymyśliłem. Izabela: Co? Musimy coś wymyśleć, od pewnego czasu mam wrażenie, że Fineasz podkochuje się w Jasmine! Jak wyobrażasz sobie związek Jasmine i Fineasza? Ja go pierwsza zaklepałam, on powinien być mój. Ferb: Uwierz mi, cały czas przychodziły mi do głowy dziwne pomysły. (Nagle na schodach pojawia się Fineasz) Ferb: Porwiemy Fineasza, pójdziemy z nim nad wulkan, jeżeli się zgodzi wypuścimy, go, jeśli nie to go wrzucimy do lawy. (Fineasz po cichu ucieka do pokoju) Izabela: Hah, bardzo śmieszne. Jakbyśmy mogli stworzyć maszynę, która sprawi, że się we mnie zakocha. Ferb: No tak, to jest świetny pomysł. Zbuduję maszynę i widzimy się jutro w szkole! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Odwalentynkuj się! (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka (przez telefon): Wiesz, Stef, planuję idealną randkę dla Jeremiasza, ale nie mogę nic wymyślić. Stefa: No cóż jak żalisz mi się z tym od godziny to nie moja wina, że nic nie wymyśliłaś. Ja muszę iść, podobno Coltrane ma dla mnie niespodziankę. (Rozłącza się) Fretka: A może faktycznie, muszę zrobić mu jakąś niespodziankę. Ale co? Jak miałaby niby wyglądać randka moich snów? (Piosenka Randka snów) Fretka: Jak ma wyglądać moja randka snów? Proszę kochanie, do mnie mów! Czy na koniu daleki rajd odbyć mam? Nie wiem co wymyśleć, mówię wam! Randka snów, Idelana powinna być Randka snów, Najlepsza musi być! Randka... Moja randka... Randka snóóóóóóóóów! (Koniec piosenki) (Napisy końcowe) (W szkole) Ferb: No to zaraz strzelamy! Izabela: Ferb, mam pytanie. Ferb: Jakie? Izabela: Odcinek przed chwilą się zaczął, a już napisy końcowe? Ferb: Masz rację. (Ferb wciska przycisk na pewnym pilocie, a napisy końcowe znikają) Izabela: Dużo lepiej. Ferb: Podejdź do Fineasza, a ja w niego strzelę promieniem. (Izabela podchodzi do Fineasza) Izabela: Hejka. Fineasz: E, sory, nie teraz. (Odwraca się, ale od razu przewraca się dyrektorkę, a Ferb naciska przycisk) Dyr. Moranica: Uważaj na... (Trafia w nią promień) Dyr. Moranica: ... swoją urodę! (Fineasz i dyrektorka wstają z podłogi) Dyr. Moranica: Jesteś tak przystojny, że gołębie patrzą na dół czy się na ciebie nie załatwiły. Fineasz: Yyy... ratujcie, wariatka! (Jak najszybciej ucieka) Dyr. Moranica: Mój Romeo, nie uciekaj! (Izabela uderza się w głowę) (Potem, w pokoju chłopców, do niego wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Fineasz, pomóż mi! Ej, po co ci słuchawki? (Fineasz pokazuje jej placem na okno, a na zewnątrz dyrektorka śpiewa) Fretka: Może wyjdźmy z tego pokoju. (Wychodzą na korytarz) Fineasz: W czym ci pomóc? Fretka: Nie mogę wymyśleć pomysłu na randkę z Jeremiaszem. Chcę pokazać mu, że jestem świetną dziewczyną dla niego. Fineasz: Po prostu bądź naturalna. Nie wymyślaj cudownej, najlepszej na świecie randki - pomyśli, że się podlizujesz, bo sądzisz, że cię zdradza. Nie możesz też czegoś słabego - pomyśli, że ci na nim nie zależy. Fretka: Dzięki Fineasz. Ej, a swoją drogą od kiedy tak wyglądają drzwi do twojego i Ferba pokoju? (Fineasz patrzy się na drzwi i widzi na nich napis Finenica) Fineasz: AAAAAAA!!! Ta baba oszalała! (Ucieka do kuchni, a w niej dyrektorka stoi w welonie i widać tam księdza) Dyr. Moranica: O, nareszcie, nie spóźniłeś się na nasz ślub! Fineasz: AAAAAAAA!!! (Ucieka do ogródka i widzi tam rodziców) Linda i Lawrence: Gratulujemy ci... Fineasz: AAAAAAAAA!!! (Fineasz ucieka) Linda: ... bardzo dobrych sukcesów w nauce. Jejku, uciekł tak samo jak ja od mojej ciotki po urlopie. (Potem, w szkole) Ferb: Ten pilot coś nie działa. Po wciśnięciu tego przycisku nic się nie dzieje. Izabela: A może dlatego, że wciskasz nie ten przycisk. Dyrektorka czuje jeszcze większe uczucie do Fineasza. Jak wyobrażasz sobie ich związek? (W głowie Ferba, na plaży Fineasz i dyrektorka do siebie biegną w zwolnionym tempie, potem skaczą i się całują w powietrzu) Ferb: Blee! (Wymiotuje do kosza) Ferb: Musimy coś z tym zrobić! (Kilka minut potem, przed szkołą) Dyr. Moranica: Słuchajcie, postawiłam tu pomnik mnie i mojego ukochanego! Moranica Uglyfoot i Fineasz Flynn - Radośni, Interesujący, Piękni! Ferb: Coś mi się zdaje, że chyba użyto tu skrótów. (Zamiast napisu Radośni, Interesujący, Piękni jest napisane R.I.P.) Dyr. Moranica: Świętej pamięci!? No, nieważne, idę szukać mojego Romeo! Fineasz (zza krzaków): Jeśli dyrka jest Julią, to chyba nikt nie przeczytał tej książki. (W domu, słychać dzwonek do drzwi) Fineasz: Otworzę! (Otwiera drzwi, a przed nimi stoją kwiaty) Fineasz: O, nie, nie, nie! Znowu to samo! Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. (W parku) Fretka: No i gdzie jest Jeremiasz? (Do parku wchodzi chłopak) Jeremiasz: Jestem, jestem. Moja mama musiała po drodze zajechać do sklepu. Fretka: Którego? Do DunderLandu? Jeremiasz: Nie. Byliśmy w PrisonLand, mówią tam, że ceny są tak niskie, że to kryminał. No nieważne, co zaplanowałaś na dzisiaj? Fretka: Romantyczny wieczór pod gwiazdami. Jeremiasz: Ooo, ty wiesz, co lubię najlepiej. (Przed szkołą) Ferb: No dobra, wciskając ten guzik wszystko wróci do normy. (Wciskają guzik, a dyrektorka zostaje nim trafiona) Dyr. Moranica: Ej, co jest? Co to za pomnik jak ja i ten kurdupel z 5 klasy się całujemy? Świętej pamięci!? Co ja, zombie jestem!? (Wchodzi do szkoły) Izabela: Uff... (Podchodzi do nich Fineasz) Fineasz: Wiem, że to wasza sprawka. Ferb: Ale o co ci chodzi? Fineasz: To wy sprawiliście, że dyrka się we mnie zakochała. Zrobiliście to po to, by potajemnie wrzucić mnie do wulkanu! Izabela: Co, co ty wygadujesz? To co mówiliśmy to był tylko żart. Fineasz: Żart!? Nasza przyjaźń to żart! A jeśli chodzi o żart, pokażę wam coś, co żartem nie jest! (Podchodzi do Jasmine i ją całuje) Jasmine: Fineasz... (Izabela wymiotuje do kosza) (Napisy końcowe) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co Pepe Panie Dziobaku, denerwuje mnie to, że nie dostajemy roli w większości odcinkach, tak jak ta twoja monogramka. Pepe: Krrrr... Dundersztyc: Tak wiem, jak go widziałem pierwszy raz, to myślałem, że on jest kobietą. A słyszałeś jak śpiewa? (Puszcza nagranie) Major Monogram: Śpie... KONIEC Major Monogram: No, ludzie!!! Piosenki *Randka snów Inne informacje *Jest to odcinek walentynkowy; *W napisach końcowych dowiadujemy się, że Dundersztyc po poznaniu Majora Monograma sądził, że jest kobietą; *W tym odcinku Fineasz i Jasmine stają się parą; Kategoria:Odcinki